


detentions are better with you

by catjuns



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taejun love each other a lot, yeonjun is taehyuns mental health pillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjuns/pseuds/catjuns
Summary: a cliche story of choi yeonjun and kang taehyun falling in love during detention
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	detentions are better with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!! please keep in mind this is my first work on ao3 and im a fairly new writer. this might not be perfect but i hope it is somewhat readable. enjoy!

february had began with a teacher giving him a week of detention while a whole classroom was listening in. what a great way to start off the month and it was all because of choi beomgyu. beomgyu had given him a bet from playing spin the bottle last semester during a house party. it didn't benefit him in any way. it was more like a favor than a bet—a favor for beomgyu. the challenge was to give beomgyu’s number to the president of the student council who was choi soobin.

soobin was another close friend of his and beomgyu had no idea and it's not like that would help him though. the trick was, yeonjun was only allowed to give it to him strictly in the middle of the lesson. at this rate, beomgyu was just begging for him to get in trouble which ended up being a success on his part.

soobin was sitting in the very front row while yeonjun was seated diagonally from him near the back. it was almost impossible to even get the taller boy’s attention. he had thought about passing a sticky note among the students but the teacher was bound to see it for sure. yeonjun could barely think during class in general so he went with his last resort. the brunette had given him a back up plan. beomgyu’s idea was to kick the folded sticky note under the desks all the way to soobin’s. his idea wasn't very clever either but it was worth a try. yeonjun hated himself for not wanting to lose and the rest of the story was pretty predictable.

yeonjun stood in front of soobin who was outside of the detention classroom. soobin said,

“i hope you know i’m not in charge of detentions anymore. i’m not letting you out free this time. kang taehyun will be in there.”

that wasn't the first time yeonjun heard that name. the younger was quite popular among school grounds in fact, being the vice president of the student council definitely wasn't something to skim over. apparently he was one of the best looking guys at school as well. that was all yeonjun knew about him.

“yeah, whatever soob. go kiss beomgyu or something.”

“wh-”

before soobin finished his sentence, yeonjun had already pushed his way through him. he took slow steps into the classroom and was eventually greeted by a voice,

"you can take a seat wherever you please."

yeonjun briefly checked his surroundings to notice that there was no one else there. you could say he was a little flustered of some sort—the heartthrob of the school was watching over him for the following hour after all. it wasn't that he was intimidated by him. being the extrovert he was, some company would have been nice but he didn't know if a stoic student like kang taehyun was very ideal. automatically accepting the fact, he carefully went down to the last row of desks to settle into the corner. every subtle shift of movement he made was clearly audible even from afar. this was not going to be a very pleasant sixty minutes for yeonjun. the air was stiff and he felt as if he couldn't even breathe in a huff of air. 

the pink haired boy had originally planned to be a somewhat representable student for once and finish a portion of his homework within the time, but fifteen minutes passed in a whim and he hasn't even written a single word on his paper yet. yeonjun, thinking about nothing in particular, instead of being faced with an empty paper, two delicate hands came into his vision. it startled him a bit, but he succeeded in keeping his composure for the time being.

taehyun had pulled a chair from the desk in front of him, straddling it to face him. he had never talked to him personally before—and fuck, was he pretty up close like this. bright eyes stared straight into him with faded blonde hair fraying just above them. they were followed by a sharp nose, perfectly slanted and angular, making it look stunning in every angle. his lips were just as perfect, a pretty pinkish-red while not being too thin either. registering the other male that he was about to meet, taehyun cleared his throat before speaking,

“you’ve been staring at your paper for a while now. do you need any help?” his eyes gestured down to his paper then up to yeonjun again. 

“sorry about that. i’m fine, there’s no need to help me-”

“you’re in detention for passing notes in class. i think you do need help. i insist.” yeonjun was a little taken back from his response. taehyun didn't seem rude. he had more of an attitude than the quiet student that he was known as. yeonjun couldn’t lie, he was a little enticed of that matter. the younger seemed to have an interesting but attractive character to him. there was something about taehyun that made him want to know more.

“tell me about yourself.” the blonde backed away slightly but came right back in, ears tinting a red color to them. 

“all of a sudden? i barely know you.”

“why not know me then?” 

yeonjun hadn't made a new friend in a while. beomgyu and soobin were his only ones for that matter. everyone just seemed the same, from an outside view at least. people who wanted to be his friend seemed too overly obsessed with him to hang around with. he never denied he was proud to be well known and those acting close to him only ever looked to gain popularity more than yeonjun himself. yeonjun was the type to be friendly with anyone although he didn't consider the majority as actual friends. 

taehyun however, was special. he became special in a very short amount of time. even though his way of speaking was mature, he was able to crack a joke or two. they were corny and sometimes logical but it made the older smile either way. it endeared him completely.

not to mention the way he talked was soothing and nice to listen to. small stories were exchanged between one another. taehyun told him a lot about his friend hueningkai and it was honestly one of the sweetest things ever.

“are you into anyone? hueningkai?” yeonjun said.

“nope, i can never see him as anything more. plus, he's seeing beomgyu and soobin right now.”

“does that mean i have a chance?” the younger giggled at that, his neutral expression wrinkling into crescent shaped eyes and a wide toothy smile. yeonjun thinks he looks the best that way. 

“good luck with that.”

as the hour went on, the paper on his desk was still left blank. the two talked and talked, rambling about whatever came to mind. it's as if they've been friends for ages. their smiles and laughs threatened them to tears while sharing warm moments within the next minute. yeonjun knew it was selfish to say he wished they could keep talking but their time was already over.

“sorry.”

“there's nothing to apologize for though.”

“i didn't get to help you on your homework at all.”

“oh, that? it's nothing, don't stress about it. i had fun today taehyun.”

taehyun looked up a him with a little concern as yeonjun got his things packed. the older caught his glance, reaching a hand up to his blonde hair, ruffling it with the utmost care. he melted into yeonjun’s touch almost in an instant, a small “i did too.” escaping from his mouth.

fortunately, he still had four more days of detention to bare. that meant four more days to spend time with taehyun. those days passed awfully quickly for yeonjun's likings. today was the last day.

there was something different about taehyun today. after monday, the blonde always sat himself in front of the desk he sat at since there was no one else there. he was there today as well although the classroom was a lot dimmer than usual, or it could be described as more of a feeling. when yeonjun took his seat, the younger didn't look up as his head was buried in his arms. nor did he make a noise either. both of their breathing and the light rain knocking on the windows was to be heard. he definitely wasn't asleep. he could tell but he didn't feel like disrupting him anyways. and when he felt like he did, taehyun had risen.

“hey… taehyun?” the irises once filled with his own glow were now gone. the skin surrounding his eyes were puffy along with prominent dark circles lined at the bottom. there was still remains of tears running down his face and yeonjun didn't know what to say. with the state he was in, he looked horrible. he was able to find his words again. gulping before he spoke, he said,

“taehyun, do you need a talk? i won't force you.” 

that's when taehyun finally started to speak. it hurt so much to hear him struggle that it made him feel like he was the one in taehyun’s position. he was slurring on his words, stuttering, talking too fast. yeonjun’s heart pained for him.

“i don't know what to do, yeonjun. it feels like there's no one who can see me as a human being anymore. everyone has such high expectations for me that i know i can't reach but if i don't reach it, they'll start to think of me differently—all the teachers, all the students. it's just so-so—i can't even think. hate being the one people depend on all the time. i hate the way i am. i hate my-”

“breathe. just breathe. i’ve got you.” yeonjun cut him off, leaning in close as he could, the distance unable to be closed by the desk between them. he put his hand on the younger’s left cheek, the other on his shoulder. his thumb drew soft circles as to caress him and taehyun let him, gripping onto his rolled up sleeves as tight as possible. he put all of his weight against him while the rain’s cry seemed to become louder. but it wasn't enough to drown the wrecking sobs of the blonde, shaking and twitching under him. yeonjun wished he could do more. all he could do was listen and watch. his tears trickled down continuously but gradually, the noise started to die down bit by bit. taehyun's wails turned into sniffles then into silence. after a few more long moments, he took his hands off yeonjun, one of them landing on top of the older boy’s which was still planted on his cheek. 

"your hands are really cold."

"hold them then, taehyun. i know you want to.”

yeonjun's twisted his hand to face his as an invite. only their wrists touching at first, then pressed into each other's palms. they intertwined fingers, both cautious of making the wrong move. he brought their hands down on the table to let it sit. taehyun’s hands were so, so very delicate while maintaining its slender and veiny look. his skin was comparable to a new born baby's as it was smooth and plush, almost squishy. their hands fit together like a puzzle and taehyun was the last piece missing to be complete. he felt complete for sure. 

out of habit, the younger began playing with his hand, gliding his fingers along yeonjun's small bones and ridges. the two sit like that for what seems like forever until yeonjun spoke again.

“you know i’m not very good at stuff like this...” he’d pause but continue again, “it’s okay to take a break from time to time. take care of yourself, be yourself. that’s what i like you for anyway.”

even though his words were short, they were genuine and taehyun’s face said it all. the corners of his lips formed a gentle smile while his eyes glew up with it. yeonjun could feel the unbearable heat rise up to his face. in attempt to hide himself, he forgot how close they were and ended up bumping his forehead into the other instead. luckily he didn’t do it to hard, but it still made him yelp.

“ach...”

“god, you’re really adorable when you're not all cocky. you know i already saw how red your face was. there’s nothing to hide so just um—just be yourself?” and there it was. that little giggle yeonjun couldn’t help but adore. he was probably blushing even harder at that point, seeing the younger’s small smirk after using his own words against him. he started separating the space between their heads, not expecting to be knocked right back in by taehyun, cradling the back of his head securely.

“i’d like to stay like this. if that’s okay with you, jun.”

“on the nickname agenda already?” now it was his time to tease him. this time they both laughed, voices overlapping with each other as they argued.

“don’t make me headbutt you.”

“so scary, aren’t you?”

they sat there for the remaining time. taehyun’s hand was still enwrapped in yeonjun’s, safe and tight. their foreheads laid together and yeonjun’s eyes were just on the ledge to close and fall into a slumber until taehyun’s alarm went off. taehyun was the first to move away. yeonjun’s hand was still slotted with his, head in the same position as well.

“come on jun, let’s go home.”

the older sighed as their hands became completely separated. he usually likes his personal space but maybe taehyun could come in once and a while.

yeonjun wanted to rip his pink hair out as if it wasn’t in the middle of falling apart itself already. the second week of february came quick and there was something recurring on his mind. it was valentine’s day on friday. yes, on friday. there was tradition at their school where valentine’s day would be celebrated on a school day, mainly so that students get the chance to celebrate with others. specifically, it was a day to give confessions, or just a day to have fun for some. this kept all high school students on their toes, including yeonjun.

yeonjun had only been kidding when he mentioned the thought of dating taehyun. it came to himself that his feelings started to develop and that statement was coming true. everything he did with him stayed plastered somewhere in his mind. there was this feeling of being full when it came to him, being full of enjoyment and love. he liked the feeling of being with the younger even if it meant his heart had to ache the whole time that it almost hurt. he’d endure it solely for taehyun. there was a lot more to say about the younger individually too. or maybe that only applies to yeonjun? either way, taehyun was perfect in yeonjun's mind—appearance, personality, intelligence. he had it all.

since last week, the two had kept in contact by phone. the older wanted more than just short conversations from text or call and it wasn’t no help that their schedules didn’t match up at all because taehyun was a grade below him. it was rare to see him in the halls too. whenever he did, the older made sure to get his attention one way or another. yeonjun couldn’t risk trying to get into detention either, especially after the teacher warned him about suspensions. he honestly didn’t know how he wasn’t suspended yet.

friday was only so near and yeonjun had decided to write a letter to taehyun after much thought. he knew it was cheesy but it was valentine’s day anyway. in all honesty, the letter he wrote wasn’t anything special. the only important thing he really said was to meet him in the detention classroom after school. if anything, yeonjun was bad at words and that was all he could conclude himself happy with. yeonjun was eager to see if he would notice his letter, observing behind a locker, just waiting.

last valentines day, taehyun was a favorite among female students—even male students and today was no different whatsoever. taehyun came down the hall with soobin as per usual and opened his locker. as expected, an overwhelming amount of envelopes trailed out. yeonjun could have sworn to count five or six just from the huge pile that survived the fall. there was so many—too many people who had something for taehyun. there was something that stirred unknowingly in yeonjun's stomach. being happy for him should be a common thing. he wanted the younger to feel loved, to know that he's loved—but also be the one loving him. out of all those people, the stakes were just so high. it got him thinking that taehyun wouldn't even bother to read his note in the first place. 

the school day went by slow, every minute drew out the last of yeonjun's sanity and he would give anything to get out there right now. god, he'd even give away taehyun after being given the thought of his rejection. in mention of the blonde, yeonjun had predicted how the day would come out. he just had to get through this last class, go to detention, confess, get turned down, play the waiting game of going home again, and never speak to him after that. he couldn't lie about giving the last one a second thought. 

as the clock hit three, his classmates were already out of their seats. the halls were packed tight and the pink one out of the crowd couldn't help but find his surroundings discomforting. it wasn't a surprise as it was valentines day. couples were holding hands, people were flirting, and there was probably more pairs making out within the midst of students. he practically speed walking now. nearby students were giving him weird stares but he shoved them off him just as quick as he was receiving them. all his mind was focused on was getting home. this whole day could be over in a matter of hours if he waited. he just had to wait.

just as his foot was about to land on the stair, an arm was lunged around his shoulder. he turned his head to see his childhood friend smiling and leaning into him. if it wasn’t beomgyu, he probably would have just kept walking.

"what's up with the school’s flirt today? not in the mood?"

"it's nothing gyu. you should head home."

yeonjun knew he wasn't very convincing when it came to the brunette. he knew every little thing about yeonjun, and yeonjun knew his too. ask beomgyu to give information about the older and he would pull out every single fact from the nook and crannies of his knowledge just to brag about how long he's known him for. the shorter boy himself had already blocked him from his path by standing on the step in front of him, now taller. he put both of his hands on his broad shoulders, voice stern,

"don't hide. we tell eachother everything. talk to me yeonjun. it only takes two seconds."

there was no point in trying to run away since the younger always had his ways of bringing him back. besides, it didn't hurt for him to know.

"if you want to play it that way...i am going to confess to taehyun. hope you're happy now, i have places to be."

beomgyu was right, they don't hide from each other. even if they did, they both trusted one another just as much to spill without even being asked. their serious conversations always went this way and they were oddly comforting. one tells their problems straight out and the other has their back along the way. with saying, beomgyu's hands slid off him with a smile on his face.

"go get them yj! in the meantime, i'm going to eat chocolates with soobin and kai at the cafe. join us when you're done?"

"join you even if i come out with a boyfriend or not?"

"about that, i know you'll be fine. trust me!"

beomgyu only laughed, his carefree attitude coming out again. he stepped down from the stairs while purposely bumping into the taller's shoulder for good luck. yeonjun's body felt lighter although only his heart was left feeling heavy in his chest. the designated classroom was only a few steps away. his hand gripped the handle, the other hand around his own waist for support. 

he was about to turn it but abruptly froze in place. taking his hand off the silver handle, he needed a breather. both hands were on his temple and cheeks, rubbing them as if to clean off the anxiousness. instead, all he could feel was the clammy sweat that formed from his palms, now on his face. yeonjun quickly burst the door open before he went crazy. he hoped that didn’t surprise him.

it didnt. the blonde was unaffected. he was leaned against the teacher's desk, hands perched at his sides while his eyes aimed to the polished tile floor. a brown envelope was being pressed down onto the wooden surface. that envelope that yeonjun knew very well. his small initials, "cyj" he had written in capitals were at very corner and his thumb was smoothing over it, edging yeonjun even further into the classroom. 

the loud click from the door locking was enough to get taehyun’s attention. it was that familiar feeling again from when they first met. the room was so quiet that it made yeonjun question if he could hear his heartbeat. yeonjun slowly walked his way over in front of him. both of them said simultaneously, 

“do you want to go out with me?”

none of them said anything after that. the awkwardness was still in the air and yeonjun couldn’t take it. he stepped closer to where their waists were touching, sliding a leg between his. now he really hoped he couldn’t hear his heart pumping. he leaned and set his hands on top of taehyun’s to level himself to his height. the younger eyed his lips carefully. when he directed them back up, he whispered,

“don’t keep me waiting, yeonjun.” taehyun always knew the exact buttons to push to get yeonjun going. his head was spun as their lips collided. it was a chaste, wet kiss, probably the result of yeonjun licking his lips earlier. taehyun began to kiss him back and they hadn’t even realized they both closed their eyes. his lips were soft against his. everything felt like unreal.

yeonjun had backed away before he went too far. even though the moment he had yearned for didn’t last that long, yeonjun was extremely satisfied. it felt nice sharing a space like this with the younger and he could tell he felt the same. the smile on his lips gave it away. this whole situation felt ripped right off of a movie but he couldn’t ask for anything better. his whole body felt warm and fuzzy as they stood there, catching their breaths together. the older started,

“does this mean what i think it does?”

“we are boyfriends. i wouldn’t let you kiss me otherwise...” he watched as taehyun looked away. yeonjun could look at him all day. his lips were just the slightest redder than before and he resisted the urge to kiss him again.

“well then, my boyfriend and i should probably get out of here. i’m getting suspended if i get caught one more time.”

“i’ll be the first one to say goodbye to you, it’s not that bad—also you’re not calling me that all day.”

“but boyfriend-”

“taehyun.”

“fine, you win... hueningkai, soobin, and beomgyu are waiting for us. should we go?”

the blonde nodded with a small “yeah”, taking yeonjun’s hand into his again as the older walked them both out. the atmosphere seemed to have shifted without notice. the dreary, unsettling feeling had washed away, replaced with one that felt like home, a cozy one they could stay in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! i kind of wrote this in a rush for valentines day so i apologize if some things in the story progressed too fast. i had a lot of fun writing this though and all feedback is appreciated! im willing to take constructive criticism from experienced writers too since i kind of need it? i don't really have much to say except taejun loves you all so much, thank you for taking the time to read<3


End file.
